Revenge of A Legend
by InfernoChampion
Summary: After losing in the Unova League,Ash is betrayed by his all friends except Gary and Max, and witnesses the destruction of Pallet Town.Plus the death of his mother and Professor Oak.Now At the age of 28 ,9 years later he returns with his siblings Ash still aiming to be the best has one last tournament to win before being the best.Advanced Shipping(Remake of A.K.R)
1. Chapter 1

**I need OC"s for this story,it"s a remake of Ash Ketchum Returns.I need at least 6 OC"s before the next chapter so pm for your OC"s.**

* * *

Full Name:

Occupation:(Trainer,Corridinator,etc)

Starter:

Place of Birth:

Birthday:

History:

Relationship:(Brother,sister,boyfriend,etc)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Attitude:

Outfit:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Body:(for example you can say buff, skinny ,scrawny etc)

Arua Type:(for example fire,water etc)

* * *

Pokemon

Nickname:

Special Rare:(Like Shinies or Better arua or abnormally strong etc)

Species:

Attacks:

Likes:

Dislikes:

History:

Attitude:

* * *

**If you could fill this in I would appreciate it,also I will not post new chapter untill I have at least 6 OC" I have at least 6 OC"s I will not post in two plus is InfernoChampion and I will see you all next time Rock On.**


	2. Revenge of a Legend OC Info OCs CLOSED

It's finally time for chapter one!I got all six of my OC's I requested thanks to

.300,Emeral Guardian, Legit Emi ,Assassincity500,and jvntfreak24!But now it's time for the OC info!

Full Name: Joshua Taillon

Occupation: Trainer

Age:22

Starter: Mudkip

Place of Birth: Lilycove City, Hoenn.

Birthday: March 13

History: As a young boy, he's always idolized strong and determined trainers.  
Specifically Steven, who was still champion during the time. Seeing these  
powerful trainers made him want to start his journey quickly, but he was too  
young. So he studied until he was the age of ten. His parents then took him to  
Littleroot Town to receive his starter. He had trouble choosing, as he knew all  
three had great potential. He wanted to choose carefully, but one of the starters  
decided to choose HIM instead. The Mudkip wanted to travel badly and  
practically tackled Joshua to the ground. Most trainers would have probably be  
angry if a Pokemon tackled them out of nowhere, but Joshua just laughed it off,  
glad that the Pokemon chosen him. He had high hopes for his new partner and  
she had hopes as well, hoping to to prove that she can be a strong Pokemon.  
And that she did, she got him through many tough battles and and captures,  
quickly becoming his strongest Pokemon. But everything changed when they  
faced the Elite Four. It was a horrible loss, something they'll remember for a  
long time. But instead of dreading on it, Josh and his team just decided to do  
some more training and try again when they think they can.

Relationship: Mother-Penny Taillon

Father-Victor Taillon

Friend-Chloe Attaway

Likes: Jokes, fruits, sweets, video games.

Dislikes: Bullies, overconfidence, dry foods.

Attitude: A silly and lively guy who always seems to have a smile on his face.  
He's known for joking around with his friends and Pokemon and enjoys just  
goofing off. This, however, changes in battle; In battle, he's ruthless and  
determined, as if he's a different guy. He doesn't get distracted and battles to  
the best of his abilities.

Outfit: Wears a blue hoodie, white jeans and a pair of white running shoes.

Eye Color: Sapphire blue

Hair Color: Brown

Body: A bit on the chubby side with some hidden muscles.

Aura Type: Water

Pokemon

Nickname: Nerine

Special Rare: Is a little bigger than the rest of her species

Species: Swampert

Attacks: Waterfall, Ice Punch, Bulldoze, Stealth Rock

Likes: Mothering the team, fish, tea, reading and writing, children.

Dislikes: Bullies, self-centered people and Pokemon, Unnecessary recklessness.

History: Like the two that were with her at the lab, she practically grew up  
there. She had a big dream of having a trainer and starting a journey like the  
other two Pokemon. Unlike them, however, she couldn't sit still. Anytime a child  
would walk into the lab, she would start jumping around wildly, hoping to be  
picked. But to her dismay, all of them were either too young or didn't want a  
traditional starter. That was until she met Joshua. She had to calm herself down  
the first time she saw him. He then walked over to the table and examined  
them and she couldn't contain her excitement, so she tackled him. Ever since  
that day the two have been Inseparable.

Attitude: A sweet girl who acts like the mother of her group and others. She'S  
always one to give advice to her fellow Pokemon and also makes sure that  
they're not injured. She also has quite the temper, lashing out at anyone who  
causes her trainer or friends unnecessary harm.

Nickname: Hue

Special Rare: N/A

Species: Gengar

Attacks: Shadowball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Giga Drain

Likes: Pranks, tricks, ice cream, games, other ghosts.

Dislikes: Spicy food, being stuck in a small room for too long, been told what to  
do by other trainers, tea.

History: Although he's originally from Kanto, he stowed away on a ship to reach Hoenn. He was tired of his old home, as everyone there was always the same and not many people visited Lavender Town. He traveled around Hoenn a bit by himself, just scaring random people and Pokemon, but none of them found it funny and ran him off. After a few days, he stumbled upon Joshua's campsite and tried to scare him and Nerine, but they simply laughed it off. He gave them a little glare and vanished, but came back later that they to try and scare them again, but yet again they just laughed. He glared once more and vanished again. For the next week he'd show up to scare them, but only got laughed. After the 20th time, he just sighed in defeat and decided to join them on their journey. To this day he's still trying to find away to scare his two teammates.

Attitude: A playful, yet tricky ghost that enjoys pulling pranks on those he believes deserves it. He's not exactly "evil", he just enjoys torturing the poor souls of those who wrong him, his team or his trainer.

Nickname: Sanna

Special Rare: Is blind in her left eye.

Species: Vileplume

Attacks: Energy ball, Sludge Bomb, Teeter Dance, Aromatherapy.

Likes: Dancing, listening to music, drawing, talking to fellow Grass-types, candy.

Dislikes: Dry foods, gloomy days, dark rooms.

History: She comes from a long line of Bellossom, and as such, she loves to dance. But unlike them she wanted to be a Vileplum instead. This is what got her kicked out of her village. Every Pokemon there was an Oddish, Gloom or Bellossom, and not a single Vileplum. They all believed that their Vileplum cousins didn't have the talents to dance and shun them and any other Gloom wishing to be one. Sanna, however, didn't care in the slightest. She had her mind set on being a Vileplum and she wasn't about to let her village customs get in her way. So she didn't object on being kicked out. She simply turned and left, never looking back. She searched far and wide for a Leaf Stone but could never find one. That's when she learned about a tournament being held Mauville City that was giving away Evolution stones to the winners. But without a trainer, she had no chance to enter. So she searched for the right trainer; She saw many, but none of them looked like they had any chance at winning. She soon stumbled upon Joshua who had a newly evolved Marshtomp and Haunter under his bet. She was gonna avoid him at first, but Nerine soon struck up a conversation, wondering why a Gloom would be in this part of the area. So she explained her story and Nerine seemed to take pity on her, gesturing for Joshua to catch the Gloom. He was confused at first but went along with it anyway. he himself then heard about the tournament and entered, knowing that Gloom had had to use one of two stones to evolve. He won with little trouble and decided to go with a Leaf Stone when he saw his newly caught Gloom staring at it.

Attitude: She's a jolly, hardworking girl who doesn't give up on what she wants to get. She also loves to dance, by herself or with others. She often pulls other into her little dance routines.

Nickname: Lucia

Special Rare: N/A

Species: Pachirisu

Attacks: Thunderbolt, Super Fang, Protect, Flatter.

Likes: Reading, formal parties, dressing up, tea, muffins.

Dislikes: Very loud noises, brash people, lemons, overly flirtatious guys.

History: She comes from a fairly wealthy family of people and Pokemon, and as such, got a lot of the things that she wanted. Unlike the others, however, she wasn't spoiled in the slightest. Where as one of the others in her family would yell at and ridicule the servants, she always kept a calm face and only asked for things when said servants weren't busy. Truth be told, she disliked many of the people and Pokemon she was living with, but kept it to herself, knowing that they'd obviously be angry. She had everything she could ever want, but wasn't happy in the slightest. She was starting to hate getting everything the "easy" way. And she greatly disliked how lazy everyone was. Whenever she tried to do anything herself the others would taunt her, but she'd just ignore them and let the anger build up. One day she finally snapped. Someone apparently though it'd be funny to lock her bedroom window open during a bad storm, said storm ruining everything in her room. Normally she wouldn't care for such trivial things, but one very important thing was lost in the storm; A silver locket that had two pictures of her parents in it. The only thing she had to remember them by. Out of extreme anger, she let loose a terrible Thunderbolt that rip through the mansion and brought it down. She didn't bother to check and see if anyone was alright, as she had stopped caring for them when she lost her locket. She threw away any connections she had to the family and left, stowing away on a ship to Hoenn and spending a good few weeks there before joining Joshua.

Attitude: She's a very civilized girl who's learned to both read and write fluently. She tries to keep her anger in check, but it manages to slip out from time-to-time.

Nickname: Ellil

Special Rare: Strong psychic powers that let him talk with telepathy from a mile away.

Species: Grumpig

Attacks: Psychic, Magic Coat, Signal Beam, Amnesia,Shadow Ball,and Thunder wave

Likes: Bouncing, napping, berries, goofing off, his mate.

Dislikes: Closed spaces, slow music,

History: As a Spoink in the wild, he was a very nervous guy. He knew he'd die if he ever stopped bouncing so he never fought, but this posed a problem. Since he didn't like to fight, he could never get enough food, as it was a "First come, first serve." thing in the wild. He wanted to fight for food and territory, he really did, but he feared dying. Thats until he met HER; A wild female Zangoose. It was love at first sight for him, but she was a fighter. He thought she wouldn't even think about accepting him if she thought he was a weak. So he steeled himself hopped forward to his usual berry tree and with strong will-power, he lifted the Pokemon that had claimed the tree as it's own with Confusion and tossed it clear over a nearby river. He looked back to see if the Zangoose was watching and upon seeing that she was, he blushed and quickly turned to eat. His ears twitched as he heard footsteps, he then turned, expecting the Pokemon to be back, but was very surprised to see the Zangoose. She asked him for a few berries, intending to make them into a special juice. He was curious as to what she'd use it for but gave her the berry anyway with a soft blush on his face. Still curious, he followed her in silence and watch her mix some berries together and then give the juice to what seemed to be another, older Zangoose in severe pain. He then decided to go and bring her some more berries, which  
she gracefully thanked him for. The other Zangoose was faring so well, she was  
on the verge of death as blood dripped out of fresh wounds. The younger  
zangoose tried feverishly to mend the wounds, but it was too late. Without  
proper care and treatment, the older Zangoose passed away, leaving her  
daughter alone. As the Zangoose pulled Ellil into a hug and cried into his chest,

he promised himself he'd never leave her side.(Will be continued in the next  
Pokemon's History)

Attitude: He's a rather laid back guy who cares deeply for his trainer and  
teammates, especially his mate. He's usually a nice guy, but can have flashes of  
anger if anyone's harassing his friends.

Nickname: Mairin

Special Rare: Quick reflexes.

Species: Zangoose

Attacks: Slash, Detect, Fire Punch, Counter.

Likes: Ellis,fruits, meat, wood carving, her trainer and team.

Dislikes: Having her claws and fur cut, explaining her past to strangers, the

thought of losing her new life.

History: Growing up in the wild, it was just herself and her Mother. Her Father  
was apparently a trainer's Pokemon and most likely wasn't ever returning. Her  
Mother was a kind and gentle Zangoose who tried to keep her young daughter  
out of harms way. But Mairin liked to do things for herself and prove to her  
Mother that she can take care of herself. Reluctantly, the Mother allowed her to  
come hunting with her, which she was doing fairly good at; She followed orders,  
didn't disobey and didn't get in over he head. She was doing so well that she  
was finally allowed to hunt by herself. But soon, trouble arrived. During the  
night, a flock of Skarmory had moved in on their territory and attacked without  
hesitation. The two Zangoose woke up quickly and braced themselves, but upon  
seeing what their enemies were, the Mother forbade Mairin from fighting,  
knowing the enemy was far to strong for her daughter. So she charged into  
battle alone, leaving Mairin alone. She tried to attack but was quickly tackled to  
the ground by her Mother. She sighed and quickly dragged Mairin to a tree's  
hollow and told her to stay put before running back into battle. Begrudgingly,  
she stayed put. She covered her ears tightly to ignore all the fighting outside,  
tears running down her cheeks as she knew she should be outside helping.  
Hours passed and she finally uncovered her ears, the fighting having stopped  
outside. She looked outside and saw all the lifeless bodies of the Skarmoy. Her  
mother, however, was also collapsed. She quickly ran over and fed her some  
oran berries. For the rest of the morning, she went around and collected every  
berry that she could find. It wasn't until the afternoon that she met a lone  
Spoink. She didn't know what to think of him, he didn't seem hostile, but he  
kept looking at her as if wanting her to acknowledge him. She saw that he had  
his own berry tree and noticed some oran berries on it, which she needed more  
of. Nervously, she made her way over and asked for some and was surprised  
when he agreed. She quickly took the berries and ran back to her move and  
started mixing them together. She glanced back and saw the Spoink  
approaching but ignored him in favor of the berries. But it was far too late. With  
no proper care, her Mother passed away. Without thinking, she pulled the  
Spoink into a fierce hug and cried into his chest. She expected him to push her  
away, but he just stayed there, bouncing, but he stayed. After a proper burial  
and a few more tears, the two introduced themselves and made small talk  
before deciding to leave this forest. The two traveled far and wide, meeting  
many new Pokemon and she started to develop feelings for her pig friend. She  
was highly afraid to tell him, as she'd never had feelings for am ale before,  
being alone with her Mom and all. But when she did, she was very surprised to  
find out he had feelings for her as well. On that day, their lives changed forever,  
they started a relationship and promised to never abandon each other. They  
also ran into Joshua and became the last two Pokemon on his team.

Attitude: She's a rather sweet but determined girl who'll do anything to protect  
Ellil and the others. She's also pretty independent and likes to do things herself,  
but will ask for help if she knows she's going over her limits.

Full Name: Lance Avem

Occupation: Trainer/ Aura user/ occasional hero

Age:22

Starter: Lucario/Gardevoir

Place of Birth: Solaceon Town

Birthday: November 12

History: (Age Birth-8) Grew up with single parent, an aspiring researcher Cecilia

Avem, and grandchild of the daycare couple in Solaceon because of this  
background he learned a lot about Pokémon. (Age 8-13) Receives 2 Pokémon  
eggs for his birthday from grandparents that hatch into his starters Grace and  
Luis with them he starts his training and journey around Sinnoh like many other  
children his age. (Age: 14) Was exiled from the Sinnoh region being accused of  
being an underground trainer, while in actuality was saving the life of a friend  
that had been kidnapped by the group forcing him to join their underground  
tournament to win her freedom. Due the service that he has done for Sinnoh in  
his previous years and a lacking of evidence to properly sentence him, he was  
exiled, opposed to the usual jail time. After word of his exile got around Lance  
was rejected from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn due to their close relations. The  
only place that would take him was the Unova region spending a few years  
traveling and training. (Age 16) After the second year Lance got word that his  
exile was lifted, but refused to return to Sinnoh. (Age 16-18) Taking the time to  
visit Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn but never participating in their leagues. (Age 19)  
Lance finally returns home to see his family and compete in the Sinnoh league  
winning it, and is now looking forward to challenging his older sister in the  
upcoming tournament.

Relationship: Older half-sister Sinnoh League champion Cynthia

Girlfriend-Audrey Wade met on first journey through Sinnoh, went into the  
underground to save her life

Likes: Food, sleeping, training with his Pokémon, playing with his Pokémon,  
reading, hanging out with friends, knocking people that deserve it down a peg,  
playing guitar

Dislikes: People that hurt his friends or Pokémon, Raw Tomatoes, people with a  
superiority complex, being judge on his past

Attitude: Calm, laid back, always smiling, and most often seen training/playing  
with his Pokémon, hanging out with his friends, or reading a book, gets along  
with almost everybody. His attitude will quickly change when his friends, family,  
or Pokémon are in danger. Never getting too cocky, knows he has limits, and is  
willing to work to overcome them

Outfit: Dark blue jeans, grey, black, and light blue stripped 2 button shirt,

Eye Color: Light Brown

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Body: Athletic build, has muscle but isn't bulging out

Aura Type: Multitype (Fighting, Psychic, and Dark)

Pokémon: Gardevoir

Nickname: Grace

Special Rare: Like most champion level Pokémon and those trained intensively

for years she is extremely powerful/has been called one of the most powerful  
Psychic Pokémon seen in years

Attacks: Calm Mind, Psychic, Magical Leaf, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Healing  
Wish/Heal Pulse

History: One of Lance's two starters, she hatched form and egg and has been  
with Lance through everything

Attitude: Calm, protective, and motherly. Was the one who mostly took care of  
Lance and there rest of his team during Lance's exile

Pokémon: Zoroark

Nickname: Sora

Special Rare: Like most champion level Pokémon and those trained intensively  
for years she is extremely powerful

Attacks: Night Daze, Flamethrower, Extrasensory, Focus Blast, Night Slash,  
Nasty Plot

History: Met Lance while he was traveling through Unova in the hidden park in

Castelia City as a Zoura by pulling a prank on Lance, was eventually found out  
and decided to go with him

Attitude: Prankster, and extremely clingy to Lance often scratching him when  
she jumps onto him, often fights with Ember for his attention

Pokémon: Arcanine

Nickname: Ember

Special Rare: Like most champion level Pokémon and those trained intensively  
for years she is extremely powerful

Attacks: Thunder Fang, Extreme Speed, Flair Blitz, Crunch, Dragon Pulse,  
Flamethrower

History: Met as a Growlithe at the Virbank Complex she took a liking to him  
after he played guitar with Roxie refusing to let him go without her

Attitude: Loyal dog, acts like a really big puppy, and always wants to cuddle  
with Lance often fights with Sora for his attention

Pokémon: Swampert

Nickname: Marcus

Special Rare: Like most champion level Pokémon and those trained intensively  
for years she is extremely powerful

Attacks: Hammer Arm, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Waterfall, Hydro Pump, Mud  
Shot

History: Met as a Mudkip while traveling through the Hoenn region

Attitude: Very lazy, only moves for food, training, and a battle, is the opposite

in personality of best friend Seth

Pokémon: Sceptile

Nickname: Seth

Special Rare: Like most champion level Pokémon and those trained intensively  
for years she is extremely powerful/know to be one of the fastest Pokémon  
seen in years

Attacks: Leaf Blade, Night Slash, Rock Slide, Agility, Energy Ball, Dragon Pulse

History: Met while traveling through Johto, was abandoned by a former trainer  
for not being strong, revenge was served during a Sinnoh League match when  
he swept his former trainer's team

Attitude: Serious about training and battling, is the opposite in personality of  
best friend Marcus

Pokémon: Lucario

Nickname: Luis

Special Rare: Like most champion level Pokémon and those trained intensively  
for years she is extremely powerful/has a very powerful aura stronger than any  
other that he has faced

Attacks: Aura Sphere, Flash Cannon, Dragon Pulse, Bone Rush, Close Combat,  
Detect

History: One of Lance's two starters, he hatched form and egg and has been  
with Lance through everything

Attitude: Calm, loyal, wise. Often trains with Lance to keep him in shape

Full Name: Rex Wolf

Occupation:Trainer

Age:22

Starter: Growlithe then evolved into Arcanine.

Place of Birth: Johto, New bark town

Birthday: 11/16

History: he only has his father who went on a journey and was left alone in new  
bark until he meet a growlithe. After that they become best friends. Mother died  
after he was born.

Relationship: none

Likes: Food any kind mainly Noodles and meats. Pokemon Battles, Japanese

Music, and Swing on vines

Dislikes: People who mistreat his friends or anything,

Attitude: Cheery to all until you get on his bad side. to his friends he helpful  
and kind. enemies he give death glare when they pass the line he can will fight

Outfit: Black baggy jeans, Red Jordans, A royal blue vest with a black t-shirt

Eye Color: Red

Hair Color: Black spiky hair

Body: average he doesn't have too much muscle, about 5'7

Arua Type: Fire

Pokemon: Arcanine

Nickname: Rocky

Special Rare: Its ability is Blaze. Unlike other that have fire flash and imitate  
,Rocky has Blaze unknown why he does. Not even Rex know what it was  
because he never activated it.

Species: What does this mean? if it what I think it is then Male

Attacks: extreme speed  
Fire blitz  
Thunder fang  
flamethrower  
outrage  
Flare Blitz  
Earthquake

Likes: People and Pokemon and Adventure, Rex

Dislikes: strangers

History: Met Rex when he father left him. Rocky was the runt of the litter and  
was left by his family his personal goal is to be strong and proof that he is  
worth something by helping Rex. He evolved when he was digging around with  
Rex when they where younger and found a fire stone when he touch it he  
evolved.

Attitude: Outside of battle he is A lazy fluffy Friendly Arcanine, But in battle he  
can be your worst nightmare. Protective over Rex because Rex is Rocky's best  
friend

Pokemon: Rhyperior

Nickname: none

Special Rare: Stronger than normal Rhyperior ,Ability Solid Rock

Species: Male

Attacks: Thunder bolt

Rock Slide  
MegaHorn  
Earthquake  
Rock Climb  
Rock Wrecker

Likes: quite places, To punch stuff to prove his strength, Showing off

Dislikes: weak pokemon

History: While traveling through Johto, Rex countered him in the dragons cave.  
Rhyperior was a Rhydon then. He was left by his trainer. Rex cought him and  
then he evolved because it what some what like trade

Attitude: He is the opposite of a gentle giant. Rex mainly uses him as a last  
resort because to will destroy most enemies. A bit cocky, Airheaded.

Pokemon: Electivire

Nickname: Bolto

Special Rare: better arua ,Ability Motor Driver

Species: Male

Attacks: Earthquake  
Thunderbolt  
Ice punch  
Flamethrower  
Protect  
Quick Attack

Likes: To take naps, and climb trees even though being a electric type

Dislikes: Rhyperior because of his cockiness Bolto is not to fond of them and  
often fight each other most of the time leading into a draw.

History: Was trade from a trainer in Johto to Rex

Attitude: Lazy Peace maker... until Rhyperior comes. IN battle he is most of the  
time first because of his move set tricking most opponents.

Pokemon:Braviary

Nickname: Ai Sky

Special Rare: Shiny

Species: Female

Attacks: Brave bird  
Rock Slide  
Heat wave  
Fly  
Bulk Up  
Wing Attack

Likes: To go high in the sky, Food, and doing tricks.

Dislikes: To stay in the ground for long. hates when there is another flying type  
in the sky.

History: Rex's main type of transportation, Ai Sky was a egg give to Rex by a  
Nurse Joy. Rex raised her when she was a little Rufflet. When she was younger  
she couldn't fly for very long. Ai Sky tried very hard everyday to fly in the sky,  
with so much determination she evolved and never left the sky, Unless she was  
in his pokeball.

Attitude: A cheery pokemon ,Ai Sky is really happy with Rex and all his other  
Pokemon.

Pokemon: Lucario

Nickname:

Special Rare: better arua

Species: Male

Attacks: Aura sphere  
Extreme Speed  
Ice Punch  
Psychic  
Shadow Ball  
Bone Rush

Likes: Food, To trainer when outside pokeball, Always loves to learn

Dislikes: when Bolto and Rhyperior fight, he usually keep away from them but  
when they come close he knocks them out

History: Lucario Was a Riolu when he was caught by Rex, Being his second  
Pokemon he is the second strongest next to Arcanine. Caught when Rex was  
roming around the ruins of alph Riolu was train and was battled By Rex he lost  
and decided to join Re to learn from him to be with him.

Attitude: a quiet silent type. He usually says nothing but can show felling by his  
aura.

Pokemon: Samurott

Nickname: Soraka

Special Rare: Shiny

Species: Female

Attacks:  
Air Slash  
Hydro Pump  
Mega Horn  
Ice beam  
Aqua Jet  
Superpower

Likes: to play in the water

Dislikes: strangers

History: was Dewott when she was traded from her trainer to Rex. She was shy  
at first but go use to him after a bit.

Attitude: Rex's transportation for water she is shy, with strangers his them with  
a hydro pump or hides, lazy, and strong. In battle She show determination.

*Name: Layla Oceana Heatherfield

*Gender: Female

*Age: 22

*Hometown: Cinnabear Island

*Personality: Like: She is mostly quiet, and she warms up to others slowly a  
she gets to know them. Once you get to know her a lot more, she has an  
outgoing personality. However she does not get angry or super furious easily  
unless someone does the following: 1) push her to far, 2) getting her Pokemon  
angry, 3) someone hits her . Plus she is very smart and wise for her age. She  
likes all sorts of food.

Attitude Hate: She has this evil stare when someone makes her mad. Plus she crosses her arms in a defensive way. She frowns at them until that person has :Kind and carring

*Care: She is protective for her Pokemon and Her friends

*Appeals: She is tall around 5'12. She has long flowing light blue hair and silver  
eyes. She has light tanned skin.

*Clothes: She usually wears a red long sleeve shirt with blue jeans. She wears  
tennis shoes. She often puts her hair in a long braid with a light blue ribbon in  
her hair. She also has a locket necklace that once belonged to her birth mother.  
It is gold with a flower pattern

*History: She was adopted as a baby. They died two weeks later in a hit anD  
run accident. However she was abandoned at a church by the sea. Her adoptive  
mother found her, and they give her the name Layla Oceana. When she was  
eight years old, she saved a Dratini from a poacher. They decided to catch the  
Dratini for her and gave it to her when she started her journey. Ever since shE  
started her journey, she has build a strong and healthy relationship with her  
Pokemon. She nicknames her Pokemon, and each one of her Pokemon she  
caught are rescued in various situations. Plus she is an expert in playing the  
flute.

*/Like: All sorts of food, the color red, playing the flute, hip hop and jazz music,  
and the sea

*/Dislike: Rap music, bullies, cheaters, bad guys, liars, and arrogant music

Pokemon #1: Dragonite nickname Mystic

Gender: Male

Strengths: Defense, Strength, and speed,

Attacks: Dragon Pulse, hyper beam, safeguard, dance dance, ice beam, fire  
punch, thunderbolt, and protect

Attitude: He is a natural born leader, head strong, and has a lot of will power.  
He is protective of Layla

Background: He was Layla's first starter Pokemon as a Dratini. When Layla was  
8 years old, she notices the Dratini was the target of a poacher and his powerful  
Zangoose. He was shocked that Layla got hurt in protecting it, so it fought back  
to save her. It stayed with her even at the hosptal and her parents caught him  
for her.

*Pokemon #2: Chizard nickname Stella also a shiny pokemon

*Gender: female

Strengths: Defense and strength

*Attacks: Flamethrower, fire punch, overheat, sunny day, blast burn, and fire  
blast

Attitude: It is a happy go lucky kind of Pokemon. It is cheerful most of the time.  
However when it sees Layla very angry, she gets very angry as well.

Background: Layla caught it as a Charmander. She notices how it is lonely. As  
Layla spent time with it, Layla notice that it just wants someone to be its friend.

Plus Layla and Charmander got into a buggy (insect) situation where a bunch of  
aggressive Beedrill were chasing her. Charmander got into a "I maybe a lady,  
but I am not a pushover", so it defended Layla.

*Pokemon #3: Milotic nickname Bella

*Gender: Female

Strengths: Strength, Defense, and power

*Attacks: Aqua ring, hydro pump, ice beam, safe guard, light screen, and iron tail

Attitude: she has a serious but laid back attitude. However when it was a  
Feebas, it was a shy and timid Pokemon, but when it evolved it became serious  
but laid back.

History: Layla found it as a Feebas. It was being picked on by the other

Pokemon in the area. She made her way to Layla when it heard Layla playing  
her flute, and it got laid back. Plus the bully Pokemon came and attacked the  
Feebas, and Layla came to its defense and protected it. She was grateful that it  
joined Layla

*Pokemon #4: Lucario nickname Atticus

Male

Strengths: defense, speed and power

*Attacks: Bone rush, aura sphere, double team, extreme speed, psychic, dark  
pulse, protect, quick attack, and safe guard

Attitude: He is serious like Milotic but more calm. He is the peacemaker in  
Layla's team.

Background: He was abandoned and abused as a Riolu. He stubbled into Layla's  
camp very injured. Plus it learned Aura sphere before it evolved into Lucario.  
However the cruel trainer called it weak and worthless. Layla nursed it back to  
help. At first, it was weary of Layla at first. Plus Dragonite took it under its  
wings. Plus Riolu got more calm when Layla played her flute and it got more  
friendly and trust with her. However one day, she came across the trainer that

abandoned it. Plus they had an intense battle. Layla used Riolu and told him  
that she believes in it and it won't work if he does not believe in himself. Riolu  
took the words to heart and it evolved into Lucario.

*Pokemon #5: Serpirior nickname Jethro

*Gender: Male

Strengths: (Strengths Defense strength, and speed

*Attacks: Leaf storm, leaf blade, sunny day, solar beam, leer, coil, double team

Attitude: It is angry Pokemon but it does not trust anyone but Layla. With the  
other pokemon and Layla, he is very protective with them. He is a father figure  
for Togekiss.

Background: Layla caught him as a Servine. He fell in love with a Secptile and it  
had a little shiny snivy. However one day, a poacher came and took Snivy and  
killed Secptile. Servine was devastated and got injured in the fight. Layla  
discovered it and nursed it back to health. However when he opened his eyes,  
he and Layla did not get along at all. She realizes that she needs to rebuild its  
trust with him. One day, Layla came across the same poacher. Layla told it that  
she will fight the poacher with her. He is shocked that she will stand by him and battle the poacher. They won, and he evolved into Serpirior.

*Pokemon #6: Togekiss nickname

Princess

*Gender: Female

Strengths: speedy, defense, and power

*Attacks: sky attack,, brave bird, aura sphere, safe guard, , safeguard, and protect

Attitude: It is the baby in Layla's team. She always craved attention and plus  
she can get jealous when Layla put more time with one of the other Pokemon.  
When that happened, Jethro took Princess to calm down and such.

Background: Layla got it as a Togepi egg. Plus when it hatched, it saw Layla and  
Servine. When Servine saw her for the first time, it brought back memories of  
his little snivy. He took on it himself to

Neva Kerston:

Hair: usually has a light shade of violet for color.

Hair Type: Long hair that she allows to flow down the back of her head.

T-shirt: usually wears an anime shirt.

Pants: usually wears black jeans, but on occasions she'll wear some light blue jeans with a gray belt.

Shoes: Just regular shoes.

Eye color: Silver.

Skin color: A light caramel tan colored skin.  
She is Nice, Happy, Caring and looks out for her friends and anyone she can  
help, she gets mad at even the slightest of remarks against her friends, and  
always puts others above herself.

Pokemon:

Charizard, Moves: Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Dragon Claw, Giga Impact, Flame  
Charge.

Scizor, Moves: X-Scissor, Iron Head, Hyper Beam, Night Slash, Razor Wind.

Cacturne, Moves: Sucker Punch, Needle Arm, Solar Beam, Sunny Day, Energy  
Ball.

Flygon, Moves: Dragon Breath, Earth Power, Dragon Tail, Dragon Claw, Hyper  
Beam.

Banette, Moves: Shadow Ball, Sucker Punch, Hyper Beam, Thunder,  
Thunderbolt.

Glaceon, Moves: Blizzard, Ice Fang, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Iron Tail.

Full Name:Richard Blitz Ketchum

Occupation:Trainer,Game Corner Owner

Gender:Male

Starter:Infernape

Place of Birth:Pallet Town

Birthday:May,26,1991

History:Was born in Pallet Town 1991 had an above average brain activity so he  
was taken under the custody of 5 professors for 1 year each Being able to visit during holidays ,breaks,and summer received his citizenship to Twinleaf Town,Sinnoh .He received on pokemon from each professor and had a college degree at 17,and due to that he didn't participate in gym battles till he was he still raised his pokemon to a unbeatable strength by using his opponents pokemon anatomy against them,and manipulating the environment of the field and even his opponents knowing how to manipulate mood he can have a short temper if anyone messes with family or friends.

Relationship:Brother to Ash,and Katy,boyfriend to Lyla

Likes: Fighting(like martial arts,tae kwon do,etc),Sports,Battling,Chips epically  
spicy kettle cooked lays,steak,salmon,Donuts,and tea.

Dislikes:Tofu,overconfident people,traitors,liars,and cold water

Attitude:Even though he is prodigy he behaves like how Ash used to(but he evolves his pokemon.)When angry he will be surrounded by blood red fire and his eyes turn blood red.

Outfit:See the new Dante's outfit but with jeans instead and red convers with  
an emerald raquaza necklace with a golden frame.

Eye Color:Brown

Hair Color:Raven Black

Body:Fairly Buff

Aura Type:Fire and Dragon

Nickname:Sun Wukong(Wukong for short)

Gender:Male

Special Rare:Manipulative Aura(this means it can have hidden power of all  
types)

Species:Infernape

Attacks:Flare Blitz,Close Combat,U-turn,Hidden Power,Thunder Punch,Aerial Ace

Likes:Watching Tv,Fighting(like martial arts,tae Kwon do,etc),Meditating,and  
Sports.

Dislikes:Control Freaks,Traitors,liars,jerks,and steamed broccoli

History:As a Chimchar he had trouble manipulating fire,but was found by Blitz(4 years old)when he escaped his time when the adults would leave he would crawl out and play when he was five he asked his mom if he could have a pokeball to catch the chimchar outside,after that he caught him,and he named him Sun Wukong after reading a book about Asian then he and Blitz have grown close being with each other high and low,over time they slowly figured out his gift of manipulative up together their friendship is more of a brother and brother relationship more than anything,although he doesn't mind being in a pokeball he prefers not to.

Attitude:Kind,Funny,and caring to his fellow comrades but serious when the time is strangers however he is Quiet and serious trying to trying to analyze them to figure out what their intentions are and if they will cause harm to his friends and angry his flames will change color depending on how mad he is with each flame giving a bigger boost than the next.

(x0.5)

(x1.0)

(x1.5)

Blue(x2.0)

(x2.5)

blue(x3.0)

Green(x3.5)

(x4.0)

Green(x4.5)

The Flames that Wukong can't willing use

pink(x5.0)

pink(x6.0)

purple(x8.0)

purple(x10.0)

(x12.0)

(x14.0)

Nickname:Leviathan

Gender:Male

Special Rare:Twice as big and strong as normal and his scales a pitch black  
scales instead of blue scales the black scales are resistant to electricity, the  
belly is normal.

Species:Gyrados

Attacks:Dragon Dance,Waterfall,Earthquake,Ice Fang,Dragon Tail,Crunch

Likes:Weak pokemon as he was one himself,Pokemon as strong as  
himself,swimming,showing off,eating meat and challenges

Dislikes:Bullies and pokemon or people hurting the weak,Unhonorable people or  
Pokemon

History:Due to being an oddly colored magikarp we was studied closely by the  
Professor Oak while studying what influences a Pokemon"s action and  
took a liking to Blitz due to him being the one who fed him,as a  
given to Blitz by Professor Oak he was twice as weak and took  
longer to evolve but once it did he gained a large respect for his  
superiors but eventually surpassed them but still has the same respect

Attitude:Is very humble,and obedient but confident as he knows what sits like to be weak and as such he goes easier on weak pokemon sometimes letting them win,He is the soft brute in the due to Blitz raising him he is protective of him,and is unwelcoming to battle he holds back against his opponents that are significantly weaker than him,but with opponents stronger than him he turns into a beastly leviathan(hence his name).

Nickname:Leonardo

Gender:Male

Special Rare:Has Photographic memory

Species:Smeargle

Attacks:Copycat,Mimic

Likes:Painting,Sketching,and attention

Dislikes:being ignored and hypocrites

History:Was lost as a baby because his mother was killed by Team Rocket,and  
found by Elm and given to Blitz.

Attitude:Because he was list while he was young he hates to be ignored,but is  
confident about his ability to found by Professor Elm when Blitz was  
learning about Pokemon DNA and anatomy And sometimes copies another  
Pokemon"s movement but sometimes gets frustrated when he fails to copy  
something from the opponents Pokemon,Is also protective of Blitz,and  
unwelcoming to battle it insults its opponent about being them better than them.

Nickname:Shui Run

Gender:Female

Special Rare:Is faster than normal and has stronger special attack than normal  
Pokemon of its species,and is blind on her right eye

Species:Hydreigon

Attacks:Draco Meteor,Dark Pulse,Flamethrower,Focus Blast,Roost,Hyper Beam

Likes:Flying,battling,Meat,Black Roses,loyalty,and Pranks

Dislikes:Overconfident Jerks,traitors,and liars

History:Due to being blind and fast ,she had a lot of bruises and was thought to  
be weak she often scarred of her met Professor Juniper and Blitz when she was teaching him legends of the world .

Attitude:Outside of battle to Blitz she is kind but independent but to strangers she is neutral not acknowledging them unless told otherwise by battle she is a ruthless force attacking at quick speed using all three heads using the using different attacks.

Nickname:Grassassin(Sin for short)

Special Rare:Faster than normal

Species:Sceptile

Attacks:Leaf Blade,Dragon Claw,Double Team,Subsitute,Brick Break,Leech Seed

Likes:The Shade ,trees,excersize,naps,and helping the planet

Dislikes:People that destroy the planet(Lazy Shits),Traitors,Liars,and lazy  
people.

History:Stole lunch from Blitz and Proffesor Birch while they were studying a  
Pokemon"s environment because it was starving and was to weak so it got kicked out of its pack and battled Monferno(Sun Wukong)  
and developed a small rivalry with him.

Attitude:Quite,calm,and wity as he is the assassin of the team,he is kind and nice to small pokemon and always plants back his fruits seed after he eats it,or if its meat he uses the bones as in battle he is sneaky and fast.

Nickname:Maggie

Special Rare:Shiny

Species:Alakazam

Attacks:Calm Mind,Recover,Psychic,Shadow Ball,Grass knot,Focus Blast

Likes:Books,Silence,Harry Potter,Myths and Lore

Dislikes:Loud Noises,Junk food,and Alcohol

History:She was trying to rob the Veilstone City Department store,and other places such as the casinos and the Canalave city library teleporting back to a tree on route was found by Blitz challenging him to a game of intellect saying"If you achieve victory I will aid you in your quest but if you fail to achieve victory you shall aid me in my quest"since Blitz was a prodigy he figured out every one of her questions and she has helped him ever since.

Attitude:Quiet,calm,curious,smart,and witty

Full Name: Ashura Giovanni Miamotto

Occupation:Trainer

Starter:Pikachu

Place of Birth:Pallet Town,Kanto

Birthday:Aug,27,1987

History:Born in Pallet town with two siblings he was an average kid,he went to school,played with his siblings,and studied but when he was 9 his brother had been offered to be tutored by every professor from each region for 1 year each with summer vacation,spring break,and holidays caused him to feel lonely for a period of him to try and find his father and impress his brother and sister(he stopped most from evolving so when he encountered them they would get along better.)Eventually he did find the and they traveled for a bit after his betrayal where he evolved his pokemon to their peak.

Relationship:Older Brother to Blitz and Katy

Likes:Battling,Children,Pokemon,Food

Dislikes:Arrogance,Traitors,Liars,and Pokemon Abuse

Attitude:To his siblings he is a nice caring father figure/mentor that will not hesitate to protect them To friends he is quiet nice ,and ,witty

Outfit:A brown fedora a black t shirt with a yellow lightning bolt in front of a masterball,a jacket with a black and white checkered pattern,blue jeans,and brown loafers.

Eye Color:Brown

Hair Color:Raven Black

Body: Very Buff ,and Tan

Arua Type:Electric/Dragon

Nickname:Kamijin(Kami for short)

Special Rare:Stronger and faster than normal

Species:Raichu

Attacks:Bolt Strike,Aura Sphere,Grass knot,Iron Tail,Quick Attack,&Thunder Wave

Likes:Ketchup,Battles,Children,and food

Dislikes:same as Ash,plus pokeballs

History:(we all know how he got him so I'm just going to say what happened after the betrayal)After the betrayal he Ash and all the others trained in multiple environments to get realizing during one of the exercises That he could no longer improve he evolved,Ash ask for a request from Arceus toteach his pokemon so their peak can be even higher,Arceus agrees teaching his pokemon moves of legends.

Attitude:same as before but a little more serious

Nickname:Blaze

Special Rare:Stronger than normal

Species:Charzard

Attacks:Dragon Pulse,Blue Flare,Air Slash,Roost,Seismic Wing

Likes:Battles,Flying,and Exercise

Dislikes:Waiting,Boredom,and Laziness

History:Same

Attitude:Same

Nickname:Jaws

Special Rare:Faster than normal

Species:Feraligatr

Attacks:Aqua Tail,Earthquake,Ice fang,Crunch,Dragon Dace,& Aqua Jet

Likes:Dancing,and Battling

Dislikes:Waiting

History:Same as in the Anime

Attitude:To others:Calm but rude To Friends:Nice,Loving and protective

Nickname:Ripper

Special Rare:Stronger than normal

Species:Garchomp

Attacks:Dragon Rush,Earthquake,Fire Fang,Crunch,Brick Break,Dragon Dance

Likes:Battling,Flying,and eating

Dislikes:Boredom,and Waiting

History:It's the same gible from the anime

Attitude:To Strangers:Somewhat evil and hostile To friends:Kind,and overprotective

Nickname:Latem

Special Rare:More resilient than normal

Species:Metagross

Attacks:Meteor Mash,Pyschic,Hamer Arm,Earthquake,Ice Punch,& Trick Room

Likes:Learning,And Relaxing

Dislikes:Illogical things,and Dumb questions/People

History:Was abandoned at for not being able to levitate correctly,Ash found it and took it in to become the pokemon it is today

Attitude:The Smartass of the team

Nickname:Mulberry

Special Rare:faster and Stronger than normal

Species:Sceptile

Attacks:Leaf Blade,Dragon Claw,Acrobatics,Leech Seed,Brick Break,Subsitute

Likes:Mulberry trees,and younger pokemon

Dislikes:Littering,and Traitors

History:Same Greeks ash had in the anime

Attitude:He is Silent and wity

Full Name:Julius Necro(Necro)

Occupation:Trainer,Graveyard Kepper

Starter:Dusknoir

Place of Birth:Lavender town

Birthday:July,7,1997

History:His family watched over the lavender tower ,to keep the pokemon from causing grew up close to the darkness as he found more comfort there because that's where his ghost friends hung he grew to like dark pokemon because they usual accompanied him when he hung out in the also grew to like poison pokemon from the ones that liked to play in lavender his 17th birthday his parents were killed by team rocket,so he journeyed to gather pokemon to kill every grunt in the world.

Relationship:Only sibling(parents killed by team rocket.)

Likes:The shade,books,trees,and cold breezes

Dislikes:The beach,and pyschic types

Attitude:Silent,Witty,and semi Carring

Outfit:a black hoodie,with black jeans with a purple stripe and black shoes

Eye Color:light black

Hair Color:Coal Black

Body:semi buff and pale

Arua Type:Ghost,and Poison

Pokemon:Dusknoir

Nickname:Wrath

Special Rare:Stronger and Bulkier than normal

Species:Dusknoir

Attacks:Trick Room,Shadow Punch,Pain Split,Toxic,Earthquake,&Will-o Wisp

Likes:The shade,the color grey,and the moon

Dislikes:large amounts of light

History:One day when Necro was four he cleaned out the attic of lavender tower and found a little duskull begging for they grew close until he turned ten where the duskull now a dusclops officially belonged to then nicknamed it after one of the sins in Pandora's box Wrath.

Attitude:Laid back,but Confident,and Silent

Nickname:Hades

Special Rare:Faster than normal

Species:Chandelure

Attacks:Flamethrower,Grass knot,Shadow Ball,Psychic,Haze and Calm Mind

Likes:Pranking, causing people to be scared,the shade,and the color purple

Dislikes:Practically Everything

History:Was found by Necro when the people of lavender town were scarred of what they thought was some sort of demon,but after investigating it was just a lampent that was talking the lampent agreed to join him.

Attitude:Mischevious,And Witty

Nickname:Greed

Special Rare:Faster than normal

Species:Weavile

Attacks:Night Slash,Ice Punch,Brick Break,Poison Jab,Fake Out,and Agility

Likes:Money,Coins,fighting,and sleeping

Dislikes:being poor or looked down opon

History:

Attitude:

Nickname:Pride

Special Rare:Faster and Stronger than Normal

Species:Darkrai

Attacks:Dark Void,Dark Pulse,Shadow Ball,Dream Eater,Nasty Plot

Likes:Causing Mischief ,and annoyance

Dislikes:Cressilia,Daylight,and Gay people

History:When it was roaming he found Necro and was impressed about how he was defeated by another dark of respect Darkrai agreed to be captured,but it only comes out when every pokemon has fallen.

Attitude:Mischevious,Witty,And Rude

Nickname:Illness

Special Rare:faster than Normal

Species:Crobat

Attacks:Toxic,U-Turn,Brave Bird,Cross Poison ,Taunt,And Confuse Ray

Likes:Causing Mischief,Racing and Batlling

Dislikes:Being teased

History:Was causing lots of confusion and mischief untill,He also poisoned lots of people and pokemon,He was challenged by Necro where he lost and agreed to stop and join.(Named Illness for obvious reasons.)

Attitude:Mischeous and Sneaky

Nickname:Sloth

Special Rare:Bigger than normal

Species:Muk

Attacks:Poison Jab,Curse,Shadow Sneak,Toxic,Pain Split,and Protect

Likes:Sleeping,eating, and loafing around

Dislikes:Being Disturbed

History:Was found clogging the pipes of Kanto,preventing water from transferring with Necro and won,but he was convinced to move and join by promise of food.

Attitude:Lazy and Calm

**OCS ARE CLOSED PLEASE DONT EXPECT FAST UPDATES,I HAVE SCHOOLWORK AND A SOCIAL I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVRY TWO WEEKS!**

** Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed pm me or review if you is the InfernoChampion and I'm out ROCK ON!**


End file.
